Forbidden Love Ebony's Side
by BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease
Summary: A Love Story Between A Vampire & A Werewolf. Based on Twilight But With My Own Characters. : Smut Does Come Into It But Later On. Im Focusing More On Love In This FanFic. : Hope You Like.


It's horrible to feel broken inside. Two weeks and still no call. No nothing.

I was beginning to think it had all been a dream, an endless dream that I never wanted to wake from.

He was so perfect he looked like an angel.

He had gorgeous bleach blonde hair that drooped over one of his, amazing emerald green eyes. His body muscular and strong.

He was never to be seen again.

I had waited by the phone for hours on end just waiting for a phone call, for anything really.

Two weeks ago my life was perfect, I had an angel by my side, guiding me through each day and now nothing; it was like it never happened.

I lie aimlessly in my bed at night, not wanting to close my eyes, because I saw him, and when I opened them he was gone.

I could still hear his velvet voice in the winds sometimes, when I walk through the meadows down in la push.

Nothing was the same without Nate.

**...**

I was down in la push the next morning staring aimlessly onto the horizon.

It was another sleepless night here so I thought I would be better alone.

Suddenly felt the presence of another human, or at least something other than me was standing here.

I didn't bother to turn around, whoever they were if they wanted me I was here.

I felt empty inside, Nate had been around for almost a year before he disappeared two weeks ago, without warning or anything.

My farther, Embry and my mother Emily, had noticed a change in me over the past two weeks.

They had noticed the fact that I don't do anything anymore, my life is empty and so is my purpose.

I had fallen head over heels for a guy who just didn't want me.

There was a slight breeze now and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with whoever was standing behind me silently.

Maybe it was my mother or my farther and they just didn't know what to say.

Maybe it was my good friend Alec with no words to pass through his lips that would ever make me feel the same.

Alec had tried his best over the past two weeks to cheer me up. It wasn't really going well; anything I did reminded me off him.

Just the way he did anything.

When he had gone I had noticed a burning sensation near my heart, telling me something was missing and I only knew too well who that someone was.

My body had a whole in the middle of it whenever a thought was related to him it burned, whenever I thought of him it burned, even now it burned.

"Ebony?" a familiar voice called from behind.

I didn't answer, I knew who it was.

It was my friend Katie she was standing behind me along with Alec I think.

"Look, I really think you should be with company, you're always alone and it's not good for you right now." Alec spoke in a low pitched voice. Lower than normal.

"I'm okay, really. I just need some me time." I replied in a sheepish tone.

"Well if you say so Ebs." Said Alec again getting a little angry now.

The thing I didn't want to do is get Alec angry he was the easiest one of the pack to turn into the monster we all were here.

I was a werewolf and so were most down at la push.

Although I have not been a werewolf for long. I became one just a couple of weeks ago when something upset me I can't really remember what it was. I was sad for a whole week then suddenly I became angry and turned into the monster, I knew deep down inside I was all along.

"Let it go Alec, if she is fine by herself it's not our place to judge." Said Katie in a soothing tone.

"I just can't believe he would be that selfish." Alec groaned.

"Now be fair Alec, none of use wanted this for her. But he went his own way." Katie said, still trying to soothe.

The mere thought of his presence being in the sentenced made my body yearn for his touch.

I began to hear footsteps, they were leaving this was good.

I needed the time to think. Think of the last words he had said to me.

**...**

It was a wet and cold afternoon in the fall. We were sat on the water's edge down near his house in the meadows. Where the waters and the earth met.

He took my hand in his, and kissed it gently as a swift breeze hit us both.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you, always have and always will." He kissed my hand again.

I blushed slightly and he knew I felt the same.

Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him began to run away from me.

He looked back and said "I will come back for you my love."

**...**

That was the last I had ever heard from him.

My heart ached from thinking of that memory. But yet again I felt his presence among me.

I smiled as the winds blew my hair around.

I looked up onto the horizon, noticing night was soon approaching; I must have been sat here for hours.

I lay back onto my back and gently closed my eyes.

_He will come back for me. _


End file.
